Twisted Love
by AshleyJonasx
Summary: The Carry on from Shadow Kiss. My version of Blood Promise. Rose sets off to find Dimitri and set him free of his Strigoi self, but will Rose fall for someone else along the way? RosexDimitri & RosexAdrian
1. Progressing

**Yay, first FanFic, hope you all like it ******** you better I was writing this in class, and now I'm possibly going to fail that subject hahaa. ******** Oh well it is SO worth it :D**

**[Disclaimer – As much as I had thought of this awesome book, I didn't, it belongs to Richelle Mead.]**

I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, or where I was going to stay, all I knew was that I _had_ to find Dimitri, I _needed_ him. Even if that meant, throwing away my life, and all those in it.

I ran non-stop until I could run no more. The sun was setting and soon it would be too dark to see. I sat myself down and I cried, tears poured out of my eyes, but I didn't care, this was what I needed, a good cry, I hadn't had one in so long, and I just needed to let all my emotions out. From what I could tell it was the hardest I've ever cried.

I sat there for what seemed like hours but could have possibly been seconds, minutes or even days. I didn't know anymore, and I honestly didn't care. I just sat there and cried, until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning to the same place. I hadn't moved and inch. There were twigs in my hair, dirt on my clothes and my eyes were red and sore from all the crying. I felt like a wreck. I still didn't know where I was going. I thought and thought to myself for what seemed like hours until I finally thought where I would head.

Russia.

Russia was his home country; it was where he came from. Maybe, just maybe he would be there. But I had no idea where I was, all I did all day yesterday was run, and that was the stupidest thing I've ever done, because now I have no idea where I'm going and I haven't the slightest idea where I am. So I sat down and gave up. Even if I did go to Russia, where would I look, he could be anywhere!

I started to cry again until my vision blurred out and went black. At first I thought I was going to die, but after a few seconds my vision came back and I was perfectly fine again.

"Weird" I muttered to myself.

I blinked a few times and looked around trying to get my surroundings back, and that's when I saw it.

Andre.

He was standing there, his pale-jade eyes sinking deeply into mine. I jerked back out of impulse and then realised, this is who I am, I see ghosts, and I'm actually not crazy, so if he's here, what does he want?

I fought up the courage to talk to him,

"Are you here about Lissa" I asked curiously. He is probably angry at me for leaving her. Oh No.

He shook his head.

My heart skipped a beat, if he wasn't here to tell me something about Lissa, then what _was _he here for? Could it possibly be Dimitri? I didn't know until I asked.

"Are you here to help me find Dimitri?"

He nodded.

So he _was_ here to help me. My heart started to beast faster. All I had to do was ask, and I would know where Dimitri is.

"He is in Russia isn't he?"

He shook his head.

_WHAT?! _My head screamed at me, my heart dropped to my feet. Of course he wasn't there, what a stupid thing to think. When he became Strigoi he probably forgot he even came from Russia.

"Please Andre, help me, where is he?" I asked eagerly.

Andre looked pained, like he was trying to say something, but it took all his strength to get it out.

"....vee" He said in a voice, no fainter than a whisper.

"Andre, I can't hear you" His face looked even more pained than before, "Please Andre, help me"

"Cave" he said in a pained whisper and then he vanished.

**Thanks for reading guys, next chapter should be up soon. Please Review :D iiHEARTyuu all ******


	2. Found

**[A/N]Hey guys, next chapter is here :D I know these are pretty boring but don't worry, they get better. Lol.**

**[Standard disclaimer applies]**

_Cave. Cave. Cave._ I thought to myself... _cave_ as in the cave filled with Strigoi, the _cave _where so many guardians had lost their lives, the same _cave_ that had been thoroughly checked for any leftovers.

It couldn't be.

But it _must_ be Andre had said so. I _had_ to get back to that cave.

I turned back toward the way I came, I had to find that cave, even though I hadn't the slightest idea where I was.

_THINK _Rose_ THINK_, I thought to myself, but I honestly had no idea. I could feel Lissa's emotions through the bond. Sadness, confusion, helplessness, anger. They were all rushing into my head, and soon after that, I was in her head.

This was the last place I wanted to be, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out. There was Lissa, lying on the bed crying her heart out, her Light Jade eyes, wet with tears and her Mascara was running down her face. She looked like she lost her Soul mate. Maybe she had. I pushed and pushed and I finally got out. As soon as I escaped her emotions hit me like a lightning bolt once again but I tried my hardest to ignore them, and they finally went away.

I didn't want to ignore Lissa, but I _HAD_ to find Dimitri. For my whole life, _they come first_ was put through my head. Not this time, this time, I come first.

I wasn't making any progress, and no matter where I would walk, I would just be going in circles. I sat down on a nearby rock and started to rub my temples, maybe this would help me think. But it didn't, and sitting down would just waste my time. My stomach was rumbling, I hadn't eaten for days, but I ignored it, until I heard something strange.

The sound of leaves crunching.

Footsteps.

I jerked myself up and turned myself around. I turned to face deep emerald eyes glaring right into mine.

'Little dhamphir' he said with wariness in his voice

Adrian.

I stared at him, my eyes were frozen. He does care about me. He came after me. A tear escaped my eye and fell to the ground before I had the chance to wipe it away, embarrassed for him to see me weak, I turned away. That just made more tears fall, and I couldn't stop them.

'Rose...come here' he grabbed me into his arms and he didn't let go.

We stayed like that for a long time, and surprisingly I didn't fight him off. When he finally let go, he had no mockery on his face, no cheekiness, just pure compassion, which was unlike him. He didn't wear his usual crooked smile either and for once in his life he was sober. He smelled strongly of sweet after shave, no clove cigarettes, No alcohol.

Just normal, sober Adrian and to be honest, It unnerved me.

We didn't talk, we just say there for hours. I was feeling so tired, that I just laid there and to my surprise Adrian just sat there next to me. He didn't look at me, or put one hand on me.. We just were together, and each other's presence was enough.

I laid there until I must have drifted off to sleep.


	3. Golden Rays

**[A/N] Step right up, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ******

I awoke the next morning to find the sun burning on my skin. Adrian was sitting under a shady tree. I forgot how sensitive Moroi are to the sun. I stood up and my head was spinning, I immediately felt dizzy. I hadn't eaten in days.

Adrian looked at me, and pulled out a sandwich from his bag. 'I thought you'd be hungry.' He said this in a tone, where there was absolutely no mockery.

'Thanks'

I sat down and ate it all, not leaving a crumb behind. Why had Adrian gone to all this trouble? Did he really care about me this much?

'Why did you come after me, and why are you acting so ... nice? Where's all the mockery gone?' I asked him curiously.

His seriousness disappeared and he gave me his legendary crooked smile. 'I didn't know you liked the mockery.'

'Who said I did?', and for the first time in days, I smiled.

'Rose, what did you plan on running from?' Curiosity filled his voice.

He thinks I _ran _from everything? I most certainly did _not_! 'I didn't run from anything Adrian, I left. There is a difference. I left so I could find Dimitri.'

His eyes filled with compassion 'He's dead rose, there's no point looking.'

'_HE IS NOT DEAD ADRIAN, HE'S STRIGOI!_ He is hiding in the cave that was searched; we have to go there to get him.'

His eyes opened wider than I've ever seen anyone's eyes open. 'He's ... _what?!'_

'_STRIGOI, ADRIAN, STRIGOI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?'_

His eyes stayed wide 'Strigoi, Oh my god Rose, _oh my god! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'_

I gave him the most vicious look I was capable of. 'You're not helping!'

'No Rose, it's not that, I don't know if it will work... it only happened once... I'm not sure...'

'What Adrian, what are you raving on about?' He was making this worse, and here I thought he cared about me.

'Well while you were gone, Lissa was trying to teach me to heal, so we went out of the ward, and down to the woods. We were concentrating so hard, but I couldn't really grasp it. It wouldn't be as strong as Lissa's magic, so we gave up for a while. We just sat on the grass and talked, when all of a sudden we heard someone coming. I turned around to face what looked like a strigoi girl, I don't know what I was doing but my hands flew up as if to hit her and golden rays flew out of my hands and hit her and she fell to the ground in an instant.'

'You ... _killed_ a Strigoi with spirit?' Wow, I was utterly shocked.

'No Rose, I changed her back, she must have been human before she became Strigoi, because as soon as the rays hit her, she hit the ground, and she changed back to her human self. Her cheeks filled with colour, and the dark rims around her eyes completely disappeared. Her chest was moving as well, which showed that she was breathing, but she didn't get up, she just laid there, she must have been weak, we didn't stick around long enough for her to recover, we were so scared we just ran off.'

'So where's Lissa?' If he left her there, I was going to kill him.

'She's back at the academy, I left again to find you' He looked serious, so I believed him.

'So why the hell did you tell me that for, thanks for your story of healing, but I'm worried about other things as the moment'

'Rose, for god's sake, you just don't get it do you? If I could heal that girl, if I could transform her back to human, maybe, just maybe, I could do the same for Dimitri.

My heart must have stopped beating. I stood there, and didn't say a word; I was completely, utterly, in shock. There was a chance that we could save Dimitri, a chance that I would get the love of my life back and I was relying this _all_ on Adrian.

**Please review peoples ******** Next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. The Catch

**[A/N] This is for all you Adrian/rose fans HawHawHaw.**

'You would really do that for me?' He rarely did things for anyone, unless he got something in return. I bet he had something up his sleeve...

'Yep little Dhamphir, all for nothing' His voice was full of mockery. 'There's no catch to it ... well there is one catch ... '

'What is it Adrian, come on, just tell me, I'll do just about anything' He was getting on my nerves.

Redness flushed through his cheeks. He was blushing, this was the first time I had seen him blush, the little colour that he had in the cheeks, suddenly turned bright pink.

'Just tell me.' How hard was it to tell me something?

'You have to let me kiss you ...'

I cut him off before he could finish 'NO_ FRICKEN _WAY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE KISSING...'

Before I knew it, he pushed me up against the tree and he was kissing me. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. Then I realised, of course I could pull away from him. He was Moroi that has gone without blood for a while, and I was a guardian that had killed heaps of Strigoi, I could _definitely _pull away if I wanted to. Maybe I just didn't want to. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, and by then I had given up fighting him off. He finally stopped, letting me breathe.

'So little Dhamphir, I'm a good kisser aren't I?'

He actually _was_ but no way was I going to admit that. 'If you went any further, I would charge you with sexual assault.'

'Aw... Little Dhamphir, I'd never do such a thing!' He said, with a big toothy smile, and in an instant we were up against the tree again. I actually had to admit, he was a good kisser, and there was only one person better.

Dimitri.

How much I wish I could relive that night in the cabin... I can still remember it. Before I knew it I was on top of Adrian and I was _kissing him back_! _SHIT_, I had been too busy thinking about the night in the cabin. I actually thought I was kissing Dimitri again. Adrian _loved_ it, and I jerked away so fast, that I thought I was going to get whiplash.

'Wow... little Dhamphir, I never thought we would get so intimate.' He grinned so wide, I could see all his fangs.

'Shut up Adrian.' Shit, what had I done. 'Just so you know, that didn't mean anything'

'I know.' His eyes were filled with hurt but he covered it up with his usual mockery. 'It will be our little secret.' He smiled at me again, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He still looked hurt. Maybe he had figured it out, maybe he knew, I wasn't thinking of him, when I was kissing him. God, I'm such an _idiot._

'Adrian, I'm so sorry' I felt so bad for doing that to him.

'Little Dhamphir, don't be sorry, I should be the one who is sorry, sorry that I'm not him' He gave me that crooked smile of his, and the hurt melted away.

He reached for my hand to squeeze it, and when he grabbed it, his hand felt so weak. I suddenly remembered that he needed to feed. Shit where was he going to get a feeder. No way was I feeding him, I might have done it for Lissa, but there was NO WAY I was doing it for Adrian.

'Adrian, did you think of what you're going to feed off?'

He looked shocked, 'Crap I didn't think of that ... Um ...'

'You need to feed today Adrian your weak, it's going to be a few days before we find out way back, and you need to be strong. 'If he thought he could not feed, he was an idiot.

'I can hold off, don't worry, I'll be fine.' He looked so pale; I could tell at once that he needed to feed. Even if that meant off me. I brushed my hair away from my neck.

'Hurry up Adrian, we need to go, and you need to be strong.' Moroi feeding off Dhamphir's was dirty, and considering we had been kissing, it was even dirtier.

'I'm not turning you into a blood whore Rose, No way!' He looked serious. I walked toward him and stopped when my neck was in his face.

'Adrian just do it, and make it quick' I knew he would give in, in the end, I would win in a fight.

'I can handle life without blood Rose. I don't care how weak I am' He was actually serious, he wasn't going to do it.

'Oh really, what happens when we get to the cave, find him and you are too weak to use magic. If you really care about me, you will do this.' This would make him understand.

'Um ...' He was lost for words. He stared at me, not a single tinge of pink in his pale complexion. 'Only because you need me to'

And with that, he sank his fangs into my neck.


	5. Déjà Vu

**[A/N]AlwaysEmily, what would I have done without you. :)**

My heart raced as he bit into my neck and as soon as his fangs sank into my flesh I felt the feeling of pure bliss. I had a rush of joy. There is _nothing_ better than a vampires bite. I was disappointed when he finished off; I wanted it to last forever. Adrian pulled his lips away and wiped his mouth. All the colour that had disappeared from his pale complexion had now returned and his eyes sparkled with healthiness once again.

"Thanks little Dhamphir, I don't know what I'd do without you" he said with his little crooked smile that I loved. I had to sit down because I still felt dizzy from the blood loss.

Adrian sat down next to me and turned his body so that he was facing mine, "Did you mean what you said before you left Rose?" he looked hopeful for a second.

"What?" What was he talking about?

"Did you mean that when you said if you came back you would give me a fair shot?"

This caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to remember, but how stupid was I, of course he would remember, this guy was crazy about me, and I had promised him something that I couldn't keep. Now I realise that all his mockery and teasing was just his way of showing affection. Shit, what would I say to him...?

"Well Adrian, the thing is ..." this was going to tear him apart, "I ..."

He cut me off "Don't try to make excuses, it's ok Rose, I understand, I know you just said it because you wanted something, but that's okay, it really doesn't matter"

"No Adrian, it does matter, I was a bitch, I promised you I would give you a shot, and I lied I made a promise that I couldn't keep. Adrian I'm so sorry" I felt so guilty. Not only has I ripped his heart out when he left, I had thrown it on the ground and stomped on it when I told him this. I expected him to cover this all up with his usual mockery, and crooked smiles, but I didn't expect what he did next.

Two tears fell from his eyes as he said "I have always loved you Rose, and I will never stop loving you."

My mouth spoke before I had time to think it through, "I love you too Adrian." SHIT, what did I just do, I had to cover it up, and quick. "Just not the way you want me to"

"I know little Dhamphir, its fine, I'm tired anyway, I think I might spread out my blanket and catch up on a few hours sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" But the truth was, he wasn't fine, he was an emotional wreck and the only way to escape that, was to sleep. I wanted to talk about it more, but I didn't want to push it.

"Yeah I might have a sleep as well."

He handed me two blankets, "There you go rose, sleep well", and he lay down and dozed off to sleep. Sure I would sleep well on a patch of dirt covered in leaves, and not in a bed, because I had no idea where I was, sure Adrian, I'll sleep _FINE_. Of course I didn't say that. I just thought it.

I was a little cold, so I lay next to Adrian, wrapped my arms around him and dozed off myself...

_There I was on a hot, glistening beach, lying on my arm chair, in my bikini with my tanned skin glittering in the sun. Then came the awkward part, Adrian came through the trees and stood in front of me, blocking the sun from my face so I could see him._

"_Little Dhamphir ... what a surprise" He grinned._

"_What do you mean what a surprise, it's my dream and you intruded in it." I looked at him and smiled, to make sure he knew that I wasn't pissed at him for intruding, I was actually quite happy he did._

"_I know I intruded, but you wanted me to" His grin widened and he actually looked quite hot, standing over me in the sun. I never thought of Adrian this way before, and it unnerved me._

"_You look hot" I said with a big smile on my face. It was my dream, so I better get the best out of it. Then I realised I had chosen the wrong words. He was standing there shirtless, with his hair in that messy style that I liked, wearing his crooked grin, the words for him very ridiculously sexy. "Wait I take that back...." He looked disappointed "I meant to say ridiculously sexy" I said, and his face lit up with happiness. I realised then, that he actually did love me, he looked up to me, with admiration in his eyes._

"_There are no words to describe what you look like little Dhamphir" He said, and even though I didn't think It was possible, his grin widened. "What are you thinking about?" he asked randomly._

_I had to tell him the truth, I mean, it was a dream, and he could probably find out if I was lying. "You" I said in the most seductive voice I had and it wasn't a lie._

_He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips._

"_Adrian, if you are thinking of doing something, I'd rather you didn't." This would surprise him, and finally I would catch him off guard._

_He looked pissed off. "Why do you always do that, you always lead me on then push me off? It's really annoying!"_

"_Don't jump to conclusions, I was going to say, if you were going to do something, I'd rather be doing it in real life, not in my dream." I winked at him and he immediately disappeared. I laughed to myself, as he had probably woken himself up so wait for me to wake up. I waited in my arm chair until it was time for me to wake up.  
_

I woke up to find the world all blacked out. I was confused until I realised I was still lying with Adrian, with my arm around him, and he had pulled the blanket over his head, because he didn't like the sun. He was facing me, and for about 10 minutes I just stared at his face. He actually was hot. His hair looked good to, the messy style that I like. I wanted him to wake up so we could talk about the dream, but I thought that would be a bad idea. Did he want what I wanted, were we talking about the same thing when we said we would 'do it' when we got up. I think we were.

I wanted him to wake up now, so I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, hoping it would wake me up and it did. He looked startled, and then he looked awkward. I realised I still had my leg hitched up on his waist. I removed my leg and he gave me a silly look and told me to put it back.

"Rose, you meant what you said in the dream last night right? Do you want to? Because I do.", and he gave me a huge grin. He looked so ... irresistible...

"Of course I want to Adrian", and I took off my shirt, and slipped we slipped under the blankets.

**(A/N: Haha, this chapter was corny and bad, lol sorry, I'm stressed about exams. I intend to put some action into the next few.)**


	6. Too Late?

**(A/N: Next Chapter, Next Chapter :) **

**TYVM to Confused23 (Rayanne) READ HER STORIES.**

**Make sure you people are reviewing, otherwise I won't know what you all think. Hehe thanks :D)**

I woke up feeling light, tingly and blissful. I breathed in the scent of Adrian and I felt light-headed. I was lying on his chest and he was still sleeping. Our fingers were intertwined and we were both lying relaxed on our blankets. Far out we needed to find a hotel or something, sleeping on the ground was really starting to get to me. It was 2.00pm so we had enough time. I unlocked our fingers and shook Adrian lightly, but it didn't wake him. I squeezed his hand and he still didn't make the slightest bit of movement. He was obviously really tired, so I just left him to sleep. I got up so I could get dressed. I picked out some nice clothes from my bag that I had packed I was lucky I could fit anything in that very small bag. I pulled out my brush, brushed my hair and put on a smear of lip-gloss. We needed to find a hotel because I needed a shower.

Badly.

I found some perfume that I had packed and I sprayed it on myself. It smelled like soft musk. I guess it would have to do. I was feeling really light-headed, and then suddenly I realised that it wasn't from sleeping with Adrian it was from the fact that I hadn't had food in days. I tried not to think about food, but that just led me to thinking about what me and Adrian did a few hours ago, and I REALLY didn't want to think about that. Every time I thought about it, I became all tingly inside. _But that was only because I hadn't eaten right..? I mean I wasn't falling for him, not me falling for dream walker, NO WAY of course I wasn't .. Or was I?_

Why the hell was I rambling on to myself, we needed to get going. I walked over to Adrian and he was still sleeping in the same position, I kicked him lightly with my foot, and he didn't move at all.

I was starting to get pissed now, was he doing this on purpose. I knelt down and screamed in his ear.

"ADRIAN!!" He still didn't move an inch. What the hell was wrong with him? I knew he wasn't joking because he would have the mocking smile, and that was nowhere to be seen. I checked to see if he was breathing, and he was of course. He just wasn't responding. _To anything!_ I started to panic now, and I jumped on him and slapped him as hard as I could across his face. His eyes fluttered, but other than that he didn't move. I slapped him again, and his hand twitched but once again he didn't move.

"Adrian ...?" I said in a small voice. Why wasn't he responding?

"Rose ..." He said in a pained whisper, he sounded like he had been hit with a cargo train.

"ADRIAN, you scared me! Why didn't you answer?" I instantly felt relieved and jumped off him.

"Rose ... I can't sit up ... I'm so weak ..." Shit. I forgot again, he needed to feed. I hadn't eaten and I definitely wasn't up for it.

"Here, i'll help you get dressed. I went over to his bag and pulled out some random clothes. I helped him put them on. When he was fully dressed, I tried to help him up but he just couldn't move. He was too weak to stand on his own two feet.

"Rose, I know you want to go. Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine. Just leave me here, and come back for me if you remember.... I know it's him that you want ..." His voice trailed off.

"You have _no idea _what I want!" I spat at him with the most vicious tone I had. I saw the fear in his eyes.

"I may not know what you want, but I know it's not me" He said, looking extremely weak and vulnerable.

I was angry then. How _dare_ he tell me how I feel and what I want. "How would you know? What does last night prove? That I'm some kind of dirty _slut _that just slept with you because I was bored?" If he even thought that I would sleep with him just for no reason, he had another thing coming.

"No Rose, I didn't say you were a dirty slut, last night proves that you used me as a fill in for Dimitri. I know you don't love me Rose, you just found comfort in me last night. Deep down you love _him_." His eyes looked moist, and I really hoped he wasn't going to cry.

"You _stupid idiot_! I did not, in fact I _would not EVER _use you as a fill in for Dimitri, and how can you even _think_ that. You are just as self-centred as I thought you were. Maybe I will just leave you here. Get fucked Adrian"

I was so angry at that moment; I don't think I've ever been angrier. He thinks he knows that I _want_! What an _idiot_! He had no idea what I wanted. I walked away from him; in fact I _ran _away from him, I kept running until I couldn't even remember which way I came.

He had some nerve talking to me like that. I kept on raving on to myself until something inside me made me freeze in my tracks. I had a nauseous feeling in me. The feeling of Strigoi.

I turned around and I was face to face with a blonde Strigoi girl about my age, she must have been a Dhamphir before she got 'awakened' because she had the build of one. The red-rimmed eyes gave away that she was a Strigoi.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" She looked me straight in the eye. I didn't return her gaze, as I didn't want her to use compulsion on me.

I pulled out the stake that I had put in my jacket in the morning, just in case when we left, we would encounter a Strigoi attack. Luckily I put it in. "How do you know me?"

"I believe a Russian guy; he's tall and sort of tanned told me."

_Dimitri. This stupid Blondie knew Dimitri. _She had a stupid smirk on her face that I wanted to scratch off with the stake but if it was one thing Dimitri had taught me was self control. Not that I had much, she better not press the wrong buttons.

"You know... Dimitri "My voice was shaky and the nauseous feeling was so strong, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Oh so that's his name. Yes I know him, and no I don't like him, he acts differently to the rest of us, he isn't like us at all."

_Wait! What did she just say?! _"What do you mean 'not like the rest of us'"? I was curious to find out why.

"He told us to go after you, he said to kill you or he would kill us all. At first we didn't believe him, and he took down two of us to show that he wasn't kidding. He kept mumbling something like 'I don't want Rose to find me like this, kill her or kill me' so we decided to go after you, seeing he could be a _great_ asset to us."

I instantly felt myself go into shock. He remembered me, not only did he remember me, he still _cared_ about me. I thought that he wouldn't even remember who I was. Obviously I was _very _wrong. "W-why did you listen to him" I said, stuttering, as I still couldn't believe that he cared. What a _stupid _Strigoi, they were much stronger than he was; he was just a fresh Strigoi.

"Listen Dhamphir, I didn't come here to tell you his life story, but seeing as I'm going to kill you anyway, I suppose I'll tell you. As I said before, he isn't like the rest of us, he doesn't act or think like us. It's like he still has his Dhamphir qualities, it's quite weird actually. He is _much_ stronger than all of us put together, he said if we didn't listen to him, he would kill us all and we couldn't risk being killed, as we still had royals to finish off, and of course I wanted to meet the famous Hathaway."

_This Strigoi_ was part of the group who wanted to kill to royals. This _bitch_ could have gotten Lissa, the last Dragomir. The Dragomir Princess. I wouldn't let her go after anymore royals. She still had an annoying smirk on her face, and at once I lost myself control. I slashed at her face with the stake and she screamed in pain.

"You _crazy bitch_, no wonder he told us to watch out, that you were dangerous." Did he say that, was he complimenting me while he was a Strigoi?

I didn't have time to think about it she sprang at me and pushed me to the ground. I still held the stake and I slashed her arm with it. She yelped again with pain and that was enough of a distraction to kick her off and grab her. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "Don't mess with me Blondie" and just as I raised the stake to her heart something stopped me.

"You will let go of the stake. Drop it to the floor and let me go" I instantly let go and dropped my stake; she was off in a flash. I shook my head, and snapped out of it. She had used _compulsion_ on me. I knew why. She wanted Adrian, he was a Royal, and they were the kind of Moroi this crazy bitch was after.

I was after her in a flash, she had a good start on me, but with all the running training I had, she was only a few metres in front of me. The running had finally paid off, I was nearly as fast as a Strigoi.

We finally reached Adrian and he was crouched against the tree, he was too weak to even stand. I ran over to him, and stood in front of him protectively.

"_Don't _touch him" I said in a voice just above a whisper, I turned around to look at Adrian, he was watching me, but his head was resting against the tree. His eyes were filled with fear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Adrian, I love you." I meant it.

"What are you going to do, stupid Blood Whore" She spat at me, venom filled her voice, and her red-rimmed eyes glowered at me with hate.

I turned again to look at Adrian and his head was up straight, and if he had the strength it looked like he was going to smack her. Luckily he didn't have the strength, he wouldn't stand a chance. I completely lost my control, and leapt at her and shoved her up against the tree.

"You _stupid bitch_ I am _NOT_ a Blood Whore!" I said in a vicious voice. I moved the stake toward her heart; this stupid girl wasn't going to live much longer. She wasn't putting up much of a fight and I was quite glad.

"You don't scare me Rosemarie, I'm not scared of Blood Whores" She said in a sarcastic tone, and with that she kicked me as hard as she could in the stomach, and I landed on the ground winded. She took me getting winded as an advantage and got up and grabbed Adrian in a headlock.

"You have the stake, kill yourself or ill kill him!" She held him so tightly that his pale face look strained.

"Let him go" I said in an icy whisper.

She looked at me with that _stupid_ smirk on her face and walked toward me, still grasping tightly to Adrian.

"Or what" she said, "Just kill yourself; it will be so much easier that way"

"What if I don't kill myself, what are you going to do, you won't kill Adrian, I won't let you." I was _furious_.

"Well, I gave you a chance Dhamphir" she sounded like she was being sarcastic, until she screamed at the top of her lungs, "MORZOV COME OUT NOW, KILL THIS DHAMPHIR", she had been hiding another Strigoi out there, in case things got out of hand.

This Strigoi named 'Morzov' came out from behind the trees, his red-rimmed eyes, becoming more and more visible. He grabbed me by the neck and was about to twist it until I kicked him off. I jumped on him and shoved the stake through his heart. He screamed out in pain, and I twisted the stake around, to make sure he was dead. I pulled out the stake, and turned around to find this blonde Strigoi, sucking the life out of Adrian. I Ran over to her and punched her as hard as I could, Adrian fell limp to the floor, and wasn't moving. The Strigoi staggered and when she found her balance she leapt at me. I dodged her and ran toward her with the stake in my hand.

"You _stupid bitch_!" I screamed out and stabbed the stake through her heart.

"They are coming Rosemarie, watch out..."she mumbled and her head fell.

She was dead.

I wiped my stake in her hair, and put it back in my jacket. I ran over to Adrian and stood over him, a flash of sorrow rushed through me. I looked at his limp body, all the colour had been drained from his cheeks.

It was too late to save him now.

This was the end.

**(A/N: No fellas, this is not the end of my story, just to let you all know :) So tell me what you thought, love it, hate it, or what? Make sure you review; otherwise I won't know you're reading it, and I'll stop writing it LMAO. The green Button is wearing a Neon sign that says *CLICK ME* :) Thanks for reading =D)**


	7. Saved

**(A/N: Hey hey :D Next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, muchly appreciated :P Thanks to DimitrixRosebloodpromise and mmsimpy09 for reviewing my chapters consistently =D Sorry if I didn't acknowledge you. Thanks for all the other reviews too for reviewing my chapters. Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued my story :) Anyway, ill stop talking now and let you read the darn chapter. =D)**

I knelt down beside Adrian grasping his hand, scared that if I let go he would disappear. I suddenly had a headache. It was like the migraine on the plane, but without the blackness and all the images.

All of a sudden my vision went blank and I was pulled into a garden of some sort. It was the garden that Lissa had always loved when we were living in the human part of the world. I wondered what I was doing here, was I imagining it? Or was there another explanation?

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. A female voice.

Lissa's voice.

"Rose!" the voice screamed out and I turned around to find Lissa running toward me. Where was I? Did I faint or was I dreaming..? Lissa reached me and she grabbed me into a tight hug. Tears streamed down her face.

I went into complete shock.

How was she here, what was happening?

"R-Rose" She sobbed, "I missed you _so_ much" She was still clinging to me.

"Lissa ... where ... why ...how is this happening?" I asked her, I had no idea what was going on.

"I'm inside your head. It's like a daydream or something. I slipped into it. After you left Adrian was trying to teach me to walk in people's dreams, but I could never grasp the concept of it. I could only go into people's heads while they were awake. I wanted Adrian to teach me everything he knew, so that I could get into contact with you, because I missed you so much..." she stopped to sob and then she began her story again, "I also discovered that I can pick up other people magic elements by holding onto them." She said proudly.

"What do you mean ... pick up?" What was she talking about?

"Well, I'll give you an example. Say if I was standing next to Christian. If I grabbed his arm, I could generate his magic to flow into me, and I could use his fire power while we were holding hands or something. It works with any element."

"Wow, Liss. That's really great" I said with a smile. I couldn't smile for much longer, I suddenly burst into tears. I couldn't control my emotions any longer and as much as I didn't want to cry in front of her, I did. The tears spilled from my face, and Lissa wrapped me in a hug. I decided that she needed to know about Adrian.

"Lissa... I don't know how to tell you this... but Adrian is... dead" I said, more tears flowing from my face.

"Adrian is ... _what_?" she asked.

"He's dead Liss." I said breaking into a sob. I suddenly was crying full ball. Not just little tears, a whole waterfall of tears fell from my face and Lissa shared them with me.

"I'm coming to heal him" She said, oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in.

"No you're not!" I told her.

"What? You just expect me to sit back and relax while Adrian is dead and I have to power to heal him. I don't think so" She was angry now. I couldn't blame her, if I was in her position I would be angry too.

"You can't, there are Strigoi _everywhere_ it's not safe for you!" I told her harshly, maybe a little too harshly. She was very fragile at the moment.

"Give me your hands, I'm going to try something." She demanded. She grabbed my hands and held them. "Look into my eyes and concentrate" She ordered. I did what she said, not knowing what this was going to do. I stared deep into her pale-jade eyes and she stared back into mine. I had no idea what she was doing. Her face was strained, and at once I felt a jolt of magic flow through us and Lissa disappeared.

"LISSA!" I screamed out, scared for her safety.

"I'M IN" Lissa screamed from nowhere.

"Lissa, where are you?" I asked her, I couldn't see her anywhere, but her voice sounded as if she was right next to me.

"I'm inside your head, when Adrian was trying to teach me to enter people's dreams, I discovered I could enter peoples head anytime I wanted, it is really draining though and it uses a lot of magic" Lissa replied. "I'm inside you physically and emotionally", and at that she laughed.

"You were already in my head when you were standing in the garden ..." I said, puzzled.

"Yeah but now we can travel back to the real world." Lissa explained.

"Well that's all very well, but how is this going to help anything." I asked her, curious for what her answer would be.

"Well, I'm _hoping_ that I can try to heal Adrian from inside your head, I'm not sure if it will work, but we will just have a try, it's better than doing nothing" Lissa said, sounding like she was about to cry again.

"How do I get out of this garden?" I asked her.

"Concentrate as hard as you can. Keep pushing your way out, and you will get out" Lissa said gently.

I followed her instructions. I concentrated as hard as I could and at once, I was back where Adrian was laying.

Motionless.

Lissa let out a small gasp and although I couldn't see her face I could imagine her mouth wide open.

"Okay Rose, go lay your hands on his chest" She ordered. I followed her demand, and laid my hands on his chest. "Just so you know, I won't be able to stay in your head after this, I'll come back tomorrow, I promise. I just won't have the strength." She said, sounding apologetic.

"Don't worry Liss, its fine. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay, now concentrate, I'm going to try now" Lissa said, and with that she fell quiet. I concentrated as hard as I could and finally I felt the magic flow through my body like water flowing down a stream. I felt the magic flow through me, and into Adrian. His body began to its colour, and his cheeks became a rosy pink.

The magic finally stopped flowing through me. Lissa had enough time to whisper "When he wakes up he will be completely healthy, everything will be okay", and then she faded out.

I watched Adrian carefully and finally I felt his chest rise and fall.

He was breathing. Alive.

I almost jumped for joy. I waited and waited for what seemed like hours and he finally woke up. His eyes fluttered open and I almost fainted.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed and threw my arms around him.

He looked dazed, like he was off in another world. Maybe he had been. "Rose ..?" he asked, looking very confused.

"Yeah Adrian, it's me" I said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around me. "What happened?" He asked me, letting go of me.

"I'll explain later, we have to get out of here." I said, making haste for him to pack his stuff. "You need to feed don't you?" I asked him. I brushed my hair back but he started to protest again.

"Rose ... no" He didn't want to drink from me. We didn't have time for this.

"Adrian just shut up and fricken drink" I told him, "We don't have time, we have to move and if your weak you're going to die" I told him nastily. I had to be honest.

"Fine Rose, but this is the last time", and he bit into my neck.

I cried out in pain from the bite, but the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Pure bliss.

He drank and when he pulled away a flush of disappointment rushed through me, but I didn't let him see it. I felt dizzy and it was hard to find my feet, but we couldn't risk sticking around, the Strigoi could come back any second.

"Come on Adrian, get your stuff, we have to go right now." I said, trying to hustle him.

He was still moving at normal pace, he was probably oblivious to the fact there was Strigoi _lurking_ in the same woods that we were in. "Do you want to die?" I asked him. It was a harsh question, but hopefully it would get him moving.

"What the hell, of course not." He replied

"THEN HURRY UP, faster, _faster._" I urged him. I couldn't risk his life. What had that blonde Strigoi said to me?

_Their coming, _she had said to me. Who, more important _what_ was coming? We had to get out of here.

"Rose ... what's going on?" Adrian asked, obviously scared.

"I'll explain later, just get a move on" I told him

He followed my orders and we ran off into the woods.

It took about 4 hours for us to finally find out way out of the woods. The sun was just rising when we finally found our way out. We found ourselves on a main road. It looked extremely like... Spokane. In fact it _was_ Spokane. We had gone all the way to Spokane. That was really weird.

"We got out" Adrian said, looking like he was going to pass out. It was probably the most physical activity he had ever done. I started laughing, and then felt like I was going to collapse myself from the lack of food.

"We need to go to a hotel and I need to eat, before I die!" I said, walking faster.

Adrian still seemed somewhat dazed. He didn't talk as much as he usually did, and when he did talk, it was only what was typical to say.

We found a hotel and proceeded inside. It was one of those luxury hotels that were like 100000 dollars a night. Okay, a little bit of an exaggeration, but it looked like it would be that much. As soon as we stepped in the door every head turned our way and they all turned up their noses.

"Stupid snobs" I muttered and Adrian cracked a grin.

We walked up to the desk and the lady working behind the counter gave us a disgusted look.

"Look I don't want to be rude or anything" the lady said with a snort, "But I don't think you will be able to afford anything here" The woman was a Moroi working in a human populated hotel. Weird. She had pale skin and light blonde hair, she looked a little like Lissa, but she wasn't as pretty. Her eyes were a grey colour and she looked like she wanted to blend in with the humans.

I couldn't blame her for thinking that we couldn't afford anything. Adrian was drenched in sweat, his clothes were dirty and his hair looked like a birds nest. There were twigs in my hair and my clothes were dirty from rolling on the ground fighting Strigoi. Together we looked like a pair of homeless people, until Adrian pulled out his credit card.

"Yeah thanks for your concern Natalie" Adrian said, reading the woman's name badge, "but I think this place suits us just fine, don't you think Rose?"

"Yeah ... I said. I suddenly thought this woman would be totally shocked when she found out who we were. "Too bad mum couldn't come and stay" I said winking at Adrian.

"Rose, Guardian Hathaway would be way to busy" Adrian said, cracking into another one of his crooked smiles.

The woman at the desk almost fainted. "Did you just say ... Guardian Hathaway was your ... _mother? The guardian Hathaway?!"_

"Yeah, I said that didn't I. Whatever, Adrian Hurry up, I'm tired." I said, with a grin plastered to my face.

"Sure thing Rose" Adrian said and handed his credit card over to the Moroi woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of Janine Hathaway" The woman named Natalie said.

Then she nearly shit herself.

"_ADRIAN IVASHKOV?!" _She said, reading the name off the credit card.

"That would be me" Adrian said, with his crooked smile still on his face.

"Oh wow, I'm _really_ sorry, if I had of known ... it's just you look so ... dirty..." She said wrinkling her nose again, "Where did you go?"

"Oh we went hiking" I said in a posh sort of voice. Adrian cracked up laughing.

"Well here there is a key to one of the most expensive rooms here. Spa, double bathroom, you name it. Ill some breakfast up in about an hour." She said with a smile and handed back Adrian's credit card.

Adrian and I walked off laughing and attracting more attention to ourselves.

We got to our room and spilt up so that we could clean up.

"We will talk about what happened after" I told Adrian, and ran off toward the bathroom.

I just HAD to clean up. I ran to the shower was fast as my feet could carry me. Luckily Adrian had given me the bigger bathroom. What a thoughtful man. I laughed to myself, took off my clothes and turned on the water to the shower. I stepped in and it felt like heaven. I hadn't had a shower for so long, and the hot prickly water, bouncing off my skin felt so great. I used shampoo and conditioner that smelled like wild flowers and I combed all the twigs out of my hair. When I finished, I felt as clean as ever. I stepped out of the shower with a smile on my face. I towel dried my hair and was about to get dressed until I realised I had left my top on the bed.

Great!

Now I had to walk out there in my bra and get my top, while Adrian was there. I put on all the rest of my clothes on, so I wouldn't be completely naked. I decided that I would blow dry my hair.

After I finished, my hair was all fluffy and soft. Perfect, I thought to myself. I looked sort of good, even though I was only wearing a bra and shorts.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, my long brown hair was flowing over my shoulders and the shorts sat perfectly on my legs.

Adrian was sitting on the bed. He turned around to the sound of me entering the room and his eyes widened.

"Geez little Dhamphir, you sure do know how to tease someone." He said with that crooked smile back. I was glad he was smiling like that, it had been quite a while, and I missed the old Adrian.

"Shut up" I said nudging him lightly, "I forgot my top that's all"

"I will not look, I will not look, STUFF IT I'M LOOKING!" He said with a grin.

"For crying out loud" I said, putting my top on, "Relax, Relax" I took a seat next to him. I knew what was coming next.

"So what happened Rose, I don't remember anything, all I remember was waking up really weak..."

"Well do you want to know the short version or the long version?" I asked.

"Short." Adrian said.

"Okay ... well. You were really weak. A Strigoi turned up with her mate. I took out her mate, she took out you. You died. Lissa somehow got into my head and healed you, now here we are"

"I ..._died_" Adrian gasped. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm serious" I said.

"Wow... So she healed and stuff? WOW." Adrian exclaimed.

Our chat was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to answer it; it was room service, WITH A TRAY OF FOOD! I let them in and they set the table and let us to eat. There was Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Sausages... everything. I ate like nearly everything not leaving a scrap. I was SO hungry. Adrian laughed at me, and at a small amount, not too much, but enough to keep him full.

We finished and the people came back to take away our rubbish. "Come on, we better get to bed, we will need to leave in the night, there is no way I can let you walk in the sun."

I hopped into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. Adrian followed.

"Night Adrian" I said, turning off the light, so that we were laying in the quietness.

"Rose?" Adrian said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He said nervously.

I wrapped my arms around him. He flinched, I laughed to myself. He didn't expect that.

"I love you too" I told him and I meant it.

**(A/N: soOoOoOO....what doo you think, love, hate, despise, WHAT?**

**The green button calls you with a megaphone! )**


	8. Lost and Found

**(A/N: Hey hey, next chap =D, thanks for all your reviews =D Keep on reviewing. Haha =D**

**Standard disclaimer applies =D)**

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava..._

"Ah, shut up..." I murmured from my pillow. It was my alarm, the Jonas Brothers. I really I had to change that. _I hope Adrian didn't hear_, I thought to myself. That would be mega embarrassing. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter.

Adrian's laughter.

"Little Dhamphir, turn that shit off." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up" I said with a playful tone to my voice and I pressed the stop button to the alarm.

"So what's the plan?" Adrian asked.

"Well, I thought we could go buy some stuff, and then we should head off to find the ... cave" I said feeling uneasy. "So get up and get dressed."

"Okay, so we will meet back here in half an hour?" Adrian said, already out of bed and throwing on another of his shirts.

"Yeah" I said, "That's good"

"Okay, see you soon" Adrian said, rushing out the door like a shop-a-holic freak

I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 5pm, we had enough time to get what we needed. I put on some shoes, and raced out of the room, closing the door behind me. I didn't even re-do my hair, the bun was messy, but I wouldn't have time to go shopping if I didn't hurry.

I walked downstairs and out of the hotel, I still had one of Adrian's credit cards that he had lent me. I went to a grocery store to buy some food so that I wouldn't be hungry on the journey. I paid for them with the credit card and walked off into another store. I entered a handbag store and bought a bigger bag so I could fit my stuff in.

I still had at least 20 minutes left, so I decided to have a look in the huge retail shops. I bought some new lip gloss, some nice smelling perfume, some new bras and a few pairs of new undies. By the time I was finished I only had 4 minutes to get back to the hotel. I rushed back and walked through the front way. The Moroi named Natalie was at the desk again and I really didn't feel like talking to her, so I walked off fast, pretending I didn't see her.

I ran up the stairs to the room and opened the door. To my surprise Adrian was already there.

He stood up to greet me and I almost fainted with shock.

He. Looked. SO. HOT!

His hair was perfect and the new clothes he had bought looked gorgeous on him. He interrupted my thoughts for the second time that day.

"Little Dhamphir!" He exclaimed "I have something for you"

He pulled out this absolutely beautiful top. It was a deep blue and it was glittery all over. It was made of tight silky material. I had never seen a nicer top in my whole life. He also pulled out some black shorts, that were perfect length.

"Go put them on" He said, handing me the clothes.

I was shocked, "Wow the top is so ..."

"Sexy" He said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah" I said with a smile. "I'll go put it on"

I walked into the bathroom and changed as quickly as I could. I wanted to leave soon. I pulled the top over my head and put on the shorts. I shook out my hair and left it to hang down. I smeared on some of my new lip gloss and sprayed my nice smelling perfume. I turned around to look in the mirror and I was surprised.

The outfit suited me ... perfectly.

I took the stake from my bag and slipped it into my shorts, just in case we needed it on the way. I still couldn't get over the top. It clung to my curves and looked amazing. The shorts made my legs look longer as well.

My hair was just as ... Dimitri liked it. It brought pain to say his name and tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked them away, refusing to think about him until we got to him. We were going to find him and Adrian was going to heal him. I pushed away the possibility that Adrian's powers wouldn't work.

I stepped out of the bathroom, knowing if we didn't leave now, it would be too late. Adrian had his back turned to me and was looking out the window. I cleared my throat to make myself noticeable.

His eyeballs nearly popped out their sockets.

"What?" I asked, teasing him. I knew perfectly well what he was shocked about. Me.

"You ... you..." He tried to say. "Wow" he said and his face went bright red.

"It's nice isn't it" I said doing a little turn like a model. "Thanks Adrian" I said with a dazzling smile.

"I ... uh bought you these shoes too ..." he said, pulling out a pair of black gladiator sandals.

"Oh wow, I love these shoes" I said batting my eyelashes at him. It was fun to tease him, it never used to be ... but lately he was different. Like he was falling in...Love.

"I thought you would" He said, the redness still present in his cheeks.

I sat down to put them on. When I had finished I stood up and looked in the mirror. They matched the outfit perfectly. "Thanks heaps Adrian" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I felt his heart race and I just laughed. I moved in closer and his heart almost popped out of his chest.

"Little Dhamphir, you shouldn't tease me like this, its mean." He said, laughing this time.

"Hey, I'm not teasing you" I said, giving him a quick kiss to prove it.

"If that's not teasing, what is?" He asked.

"Don't make me show you" I said, laughing along with him. "Come on, we better get going. Pack your stuff." I told him.

We packed the last of our belongings. Mine fit into the bag I bought today. Adrian had a backpack to carry. We left the room and went down the stairs into the hotel lobby. As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. Well, on me. I just rolled my eyes.

Adrian laughed "I'll go to the desk and fix everything up" he said, and walked off to the desk.

The Moroi lady was at the desk again and she greeted Adrian like he was some sort of Royal. Well is, but she was making a big scene out of everything. She smiled warmly at him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and he turned around and mouthed 'I'll be back' at me.

They weren't gone for very long and when they came back, Adrian's cheeks were pink and he looked full of life again. She took him to feed. The question was ... where?

He waved at the woman and she looked as if the wave was a passionate kiss and she was going to faint. What an idiot.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"She took me to feed. She pays for a feeder to stay in a room so that she can work here." He replied.

"It seems weird to me how she works here and tries to fit in with all the other humans." I said to him.

"Yeah I know. I asked her the way to the caves from here and she gave me a map, we shouldn't have any trouble finding them with this." He told me.

We then left the hotel and walked to the forest entry from the hotel. He hardly said a word to each other, it was one of them comfortable silences, not one of those ones where you feel like you are obliged to say something.

When we finally got there Adrian pulled out his map.

"According to this map..." He said studying the map with an intense gaze, "We are meant to head ... that way" He said pointing north.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure" He assured me.

"Okay then, let's go" I said.

We walked into the forest with the possibility of either healing Dimitri, or having to kill him.

-**-----**

About four hours later, Adrian's legs could hold him any longer.

"Rose, I'm too tired. I'm sorry." He was all apologetic.

"Adrian don't worry, just sit down and relax." As soon as I said that I slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"I feel bad, we only have a few miles to go" He said, sounding sad. "I tried but my legs couldn't carry me anymore."

"I know its okay" I said, sitting down myself. The moonlight was glistening down on us and our eyes were adjusted to the night.

Something suddenly stopped me thinking about moonlight.

A nauseous feeling.

The feeling of Strigoi being close by.

I turned around and pulled out my stake that I had put in my shorts before. Adrian looked like he was going to piss his pants.

A red-headed Strigoi looked me in the eye for a moment and then turned toward Adrian. I kicked her hard and he staggered, giving me enough time to shove the stake through her heart. The Strigoi fell to the ground, her red hair fanning out on the floor.

"Wow little Dhamphir, you're a badass" Adrian said, smirking.

"Come on Adrian, we have to get out of here" I said, and he leapt to his feet. We walked again for about 20 minutes until I got the nauseous feeling back. Stronger this time.

"Adrian! GET DOWN NOW!" I ordered and Adrian dropped to the floor.

"Roza, I never knew you to treat people as dogs!" The deathly voice remarked.

I turned around and I was face to face with his red- rimmed eyes.

_Dimitri._

**(A/N: soo what did you think, like, love, hate? How will I know unless you review?)**


	9. The Healing

**(A/N: Heyy =D Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter up guys, I've been busy with school and stuff. Apologies for the shortness, I'm still busy :) Hope u enjoy it.)**

I didn't know that to say, I didn't know what to do.

I was frozen.

Seeing Dimitri was one shock, but the fact that he had called me Roza, with his thick Russian accent was an even bigger shock.

"D-Dimitri" I stuttered. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that he was standing right in front of me. I stepped in closer, oblivious of the fact that he could move in any second and snap my neck.

"Roza step back" he said, this time sounding dead and flat. I didn't move. I couldn't speak, it was like he had some kind of hold over me an in an instant I knew what it was.

Love.

What was I thinking when I said I loved Adrian. I was really head over heels for Dimitri. Adrian stood with a knowing look on his face and at once I knew.

It was time to heal Dimitri.

I stepped in close again and grabbed his hand. I was lucky I even got that far. He whipped it back like I had electrocuted him.

"_Don't touch me"_ Dimitri said in a cold, icy whisper. There was no sparkle in his red, hard eyes that were once brown and soft.

I stepped back at once, knowing I was in danger now. I jumped out in front of Adrian protectively so that he wouldn't get hurt.

_They come first, they come first, _Was what was running through my head._ If they came first, why did I leave Lissa?_ I asked myself.

I didn't have time to answer my own question. Dimitri sprang at me and thanks to my good reflexes I dodged him and pulled out my stake, even though I didn't want to kill him, if worse comes to worst I would have to.

I punched him and he staggered, giving me enough time to jump on top of him, pinning him down. Adrian would have to be quick, I wouldn't be able to hold him for long. I looked over to Adrian, but he wasn't making a haste to do anything.

"Hurry Adrian, I can't hold him forever" I told him. Dimitri was already thrashing, and soon enough I would go flying. "Come on Adrian, please"

Adrian had a distressed look on his face, like he was wanted to say something, but didn't know if he should say it or not.

"You have to promise me something" He said, "You have to promise me if I heal him, you won't go running back to him. You have to give me a shot." He told me.

"Of course Adrian!" I said, not really one hundred percent agreeing with myself. Then I realised, he wasn't hesitating to heal Dimitri because he was scared or anything, he was hesitating because he thought that if he healed Dimitri I would go running back to Dimitri and not be with him. "I Promise, just hurry up!"

I jumped off Dimitri, putting my trust into Adrian, Adrian kept his promise and lifted his hand, and out came the golden rays. They hit Dimitri like a bullet and he fell to the floor. He glowed for a second, and when the glow disappeared, so did his red-rimmed eyes and his paleness.

He looked like the Dimitri I used to know.

I rushed over to his side and ran my hand through his hair. He was so ... Dimitri.

I stood up and ran to Adrian, "Thank you, thank you _so_ much" I said to him, wrapping my arms around him. "You don't know how much this means to me"

"Actually I do, I know you love him Rose. I knew you always loved him and not me." He said, his eyes becoming moist.

"That's not true Adrian, I do love you" I told him.

"I know you love me, just not as much as you love him" He said, the sadness in his voice was rising.

"I ... I ..." I tried to say something, but I just didn't know what to say.

From the look on Adrian's face, I didn't have to say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. His face suddenly turned pale. He pointed behind me.

I turned around and found that a Strigoi had Dimitri and he was running off with him!

**(A/N: So what did u think? Love/hate or what? Sorry again about the shortness =D THE GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME WITH A EXTRA LOUD MEGAPHONE!)**


	10. Reunite

**(A/N: Yo homies, what's crack-a-lackin. Yeah I don't know where the hell that came from, but I know this chapter came from my brain. LMAO. My friend suggested that. LOL. Well 'homies' heres the next chapter, hope you like it, memba to review dudes =D)**

The nauseous feeling burnt the insides of me, until it was so strong, I felt like I was going to pass out. I grabbed Adrian's hand and began to run, not listening to any of his protests.

"No matter what happens to you Adrian, you have to promise me you will never let go of me. Unless I tell you to, okay?" I asked him, tipping my head back so he could see my face.

Normally in a situation where I told him to never let go of me, he would have made some smart ass joke about it, but he didn't. "Okay" he said, fear concealing his voice.

I started to speed up but I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with me, even holding my arm. "Rose..." he started. He knew perfectly well he was in no shape to be doing this kind of running. "I'm still weak from the healing"

I came to a stop, we needed to find another way, there was so way in hell he would be able to keep running, he was already puffing and panting like a sick old man. Then I realised, stopping was a big mistake. Two Strigoi jumped out of the bushes and I immediately pulled out my stake. Adrian flinched, as our arms brushed, as if he was afraid I was going to stab him with it.

"Hold onto my back and _don't let go_!" I yelled at him, running toward the first Strigoi, he looked as if he had been a Moroi in his past life. He was tall and lanky, a little shorter than Dimitri. His hair was brown, with a few blonde-ish parts and his hair was styled like Adrian's. If it wasn't for his eyes, and the unusual paleness I would have thought he was hot. '_Was I crazy?' _I thought to myself. My brain answered my own question - 'probably'. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"Want a bite Blood Whore?" He asked, his dazzling grin now turning malicious.

_Blood Whore?_

Where has he got that from? Surely he hadn't been watching Adrian feed off me. What was wrong with me, I let everyone feed off me. _'Geez Rose, just become a feeder, it will be easier' _was what my stupid head was telling me. I told it to shut the fuck up.

I ran forward – with Adrian still clinging onto my back, and staked him. Pain enriched his face and he fell to the ground with a slump. He didn't put up much of a fight, but I didn't have time to think about that because the second one was running at me.

This second Strigoi looked like he was the son of Rupert Grint in his past life; his hair was a gangly red, unlike Mason's fiery colour.

_Mason_.

I pushed him out of my head; this was not the time to think about this. He was tall also, about the same height as Dimitri and he looked as if he had been a Dhamphir before he because Strigoi, from the way he was built.

He was harder to take down than the first one, his Dhamphir body helped with that. He was a lot stronger than that other Strigoi, most likely older as well.

He picked me up, with Adrian still clinging to my back, "Let go!" I yelled at Adrian, and he followed to command. My skull cracked into the tree, sending bolts of pain up through my head. I got up and pushed it aside, I was not going to be taken down by a tree!

Adrian looked amazingly shocked that I got up after that, but then again it was me we were talking about, the same girl who needs monthly clinic cards. I sprang at the Strigoi, but he was way too fast for me, he dodged my attack and leapt for Adrian.

"Don't even _think_ about it fuck face" I told him, slashing his arm with the stake and he let out a blood curling scream. Adrian's face looked pale, like he was scared to stand up. The Strigoi diverted his eyes toward me once again and with the momentary shock the stake slash had caused I staked him. He let out an agonizing scream which looked like it was scaring the shit out of Adrian. He might have been all show with his ciggies and Alcohol, but when it came to Strigoi, Adrian was like a scared little child.

I grabbed his arm once more, "Come on, we have to get out of here, there may be bigger groups that I can't protect you against." I told him. He had a glint of passion in his eyes, which I didn't understand. I stopped pulling him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't need to say anything; he leant in and kissed me with more passion than I have ever seen. It was completely enriched with passion, better than how Christian had kissed Lissa, that time when I got stuck in her head. It was one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had.

Then there was Dimitri's Kisses.

I couldn't do this, not just now. "Adrian I" I started. I was speechless and he knew it. ".. Come on, we don't have a lot of time"

I pulled his arm once more, and we began to run again. My lips swelled with delight from his kiss, and my face probably looked redder than ever, but that wasn't to be worried about now.

We only got about 100 meters before we were stopped in out tracks.

By _six_ Strigoi.

Three of them, leaned against trees, fighting the urge the attack us. They were planning something. Older Strigoi. Great, just what I needed.

I had _Adrian Ivashkov _behind me for god's sake.

The Ivashkovs where one of the twelve elite Moroi Royal clans, and I had one behind me. Royals as important as the Ivashkov's usually had two guardians with them, not one _novice_

I suddenly felt helpless, but that wasn't going to stop me. I realised just then that nothing would stop me protecting Adrian, Or any Moroi for that matter.

The first Strigoi, obviously the freshest ran toward me, with a hungry expression on his face.

He was easy to stake. The next two however ran toward me at the same time, and weren't as fresh as the first. They were old enough to know how to use their skills. One came closer than the other and I slashed his chest, he grunted in absolute pain, while he was distracted, I staked him.

The second Strigoi looked at me with a funny glint in his cold eyes, and pushed me back as hard as he could. I went flying. I landed almost 2 meters from the 'planning' group. They didn't even move an inch; it was as if they were enjoying the fight. I got up, oblivious of my sore ass, and ran toward the Strigoi, staking him through his chest. He fell to the floor and that's when trouble started.

The 'planners' walked toward us; from the looks of it they were old Strigoi, probably alive for years and years and years.

_Fuck._

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" The leader stated, "The name is Zach, Zach Conta"

"_What?!" _ I stated. I was speechless. I didn't even think Strigoi knew their first names, rather their last names. He was _Royal!_

"The name is Zach Conta, nice to meet you Rosemarie, it's so nice to know the daughter of the guardian who killed my sister." He said sarcastically.

_His sister? _"Um, who was your sister?" I asked him, puzzled.

"I don't think you knew her, her name was Kassie Conta. Your mother killed her." He told me, he had a frosty tone to his voice that I didn't like one bit.

"No, I didn't know her." I replied.

Zach's followers looked at me with hungry eyes, and looked as if they were about to pounce any minute.

"Now, now brothers let's not hurt her just yet." He remarked.

I wanted to rip his throat out then and there, but anyone knew, he would win this fight. I wasn't experienced enough to take on a very mature Strigoi.

The two others didn't seem to keen on the idea of leaving their 'lunch' alone, but Zach spoke up again, "Boys, leave the cheap Blood Whore alone."

I flinched. He just called me a Blood Whore. Where the hell did he get off calling me that!

I suddenly lost all the self control I was trying to keep.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?" I asked him, snarling viciously Zach's face, it wasn't vicious enough. "You know _nothing_ about me"

"I know more than you think Rosemarie" He took a step in closer, and the space between us was very intimate. I didn't want him anywhere near me, but I wasn't going to back away. No way would I be scared by this ... _creep._

"Let me have a look at your little Moroi boyfriend" He said, and as he said it I could feel Adrian's hand on my back shake. I moved one of my hands onto Adrian's leg, without turning my head. Adrian flinched at my touch, as he always did.

"Don't come near him." I said, in a hostile voice.

"What's your name boy?" Zach asked Adrian, I felt Adrian's hand shake even more, and I realised that he was terrified.

"A-Adrian" he spurted out.

"Adrian, what?"

"Ivashkov." Adrian gripped my shirt tighter, like I was the only thing he had that was protecting him. I actually was.

"Ahh, Royal. Just like I used to be" he shifted his weight from his right leg to his left. "I heard it was true you go from royal to royal, Jesse Zeklos, Adrian Ivashkov, who will it be next you dirty little slut."

This made both me and Adrian flinch. It also brought out a side of Adrian I've never seen before. A protective side.

"Don't _ever_ talk about Rose like that ever again" He said. There was something in his tone that made him seem sexier than usual. I wanted to turn around and kiss him again, but I scolded myself for thinking like that in a time like this.

"What are you going to do about it Mr Fancy Pants? Burn me with fire, you're not even a fire user, _you_ didn't even specialise!"

Adrian flinched once more, and a new voice appeared on the scene.

"Actually mate, he did specialize, he specialised in Spirit, something you're fucked up brain wouldn't know about. He might not be a fire user but _I _am. At once I knew who had that attitude.

Christian Ozera.

Before I could register the shock of Christian's appearance Zach burst into flames, letting out and anguished scream. The next two lit up as well. The three were screaming and burning all together. This was the kind of scream that haunted small children – hell it was the kind of scream that would haunt adults!

Soon after the last Strigoi had fallen, I ran over to Christian with Adrian still clanged to my back. Once again Christian had saved my ass.

I grabbed him and wrapped him in the biggest bear hug I could manage and rested my head on his shoulder. I let out a small sob, as Christian reminded me of everything I had left behind.

"Geez Rose, I didn't think you loved me that much!" Christian said, rubbing my back. This was very affectionate for him, and as others had known, Christian and I weren't known for our affection toward each other. I tried I laugh, but it came out as a choked sob.

"W-Why are you hear by yourself, I know you can protect yourself and stuff, but what happens when your weak, Christian–"

He cut me off. "Relax Rose, I may be hot, sexy and badass but I'm not crazy." I laughed and he gestured toward the trees where Eddie stepped out.

"Castile!" I screamed, running toward him as if we were in a dramatic movie. He laughed at this, as I knew he would. I grabbed him into a hug.

"Hathaway" he murmured into my neck. "I missed you so much" he said, running his fingers through my hair. To anyone else, these actions would have been considered romantic, but to Eddie and me, we were like brother and sister. We loved each other like brother and sister. The Spokane incident drew us closer.

"I missed you both so much!" I said, "But we have to move, Strigoi have Dimitri and he is weak as it is–"

Christian cut in again. "Rose, I have three words for you, what. The. Fuck?"

I decided then and there that I would tell him everything, including my feelings for Dimitri, everything.

Right there, right then.

**Yhh so review bros. Love hate, ideas whatever you likeee,**

**Yeah you can review whatever you likeeeee.**

**Cheers mates,**

**Ashleyyx**


	11. The Cave

**(A/N: Hey hey everyone, heres the next chapter, I'm getting slower at updating, because its holidays, and I'm lagging in everything. Haha. Sorry for the laggyness. Enjoy =D)**

Christian and Eddie were both shocked by my sudden story.

"You..._loved_ him?" Eddie asked curiously.

I tried to nod, but even the mention of his name made me sad now.

"So did you guys like actually _do_ any training in your training sessions? Or where you busy with something ... _else_?" Christian added with a wink.

This brought back the memories where we used to steal kisses from each other in training. Tears welled in my eyes, and fell to the floor. Eddie hit Christian _very_ hard, so hard that he staggered back. Tears still fell from my eyes, but I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Awkward turtle ...." Christian said, making turtle actions with his hand.

Adrian couldn't help crack a smile with this, it sounded like something that Adrian would do. I gave Christian a very cold glare, and it must have scared the shit out of him, because his eyes shot down and I'm sure I heard a whimper.

"How did you find us?" I asked

"We left yesterday, Adrian came into Lissa's dream and told her where you guys where, she told us and then off we went."

I tried to keep calm, but at the mention of all these people that I loved I had to let some of the tears escape. One more mention of Dimitri or Lissa and I would crack. "Come on, we have to get going, Eddie, you run behind with Adrian and Christian, ill run up front."

"Rose, we don't need to do this, we can go get help." Eddie said.

"_Shut up_ Eddie, just do what I say!" I said in the deadliest voice I had _ever_ used on any of my friends. I could see the fear trickle through him.

"Okay" He agreed.

I took off at a speed none of the novices could match, hell; I didn't even think the guardians could match it. This was the anger, sadness and anxiety all letting themselves out through the run.

After about 2 minutes I had lost all sight of the three and after about 5 minutes, I was standing outside _the cave_ breathless.

This was the same cave where the bunch of Strigoi had "awakened" Dimitri.

The same cave that we had lost fellow guardians from our school.

The same cave in which I had lost the love of my life, maybe twice now.

I _hated_ this cave. I looked behind me, hoping to see Eddie emerging from the trees with Adrian and Christian.

Nope, nothing.

I couldn't just go in the cave by myself, and leave Eddie out here with Adrian and Christian. I would have to wait. I sat down on a near-by rock and waited.

About 10 minutes later, Eddie appeared with the two guys, and a pang of relief flushed through me.

"Jesus Rose, I've never seen anyone run that fast." Christian said breathlessly.

I ignored him. "Eddie, I'm going to check out the inside of this place. This is _the cave_, Eddie, you know the way back from here. I need you to take Adrian back, and grab the guardians. This is going to be one hell of a fight.

"Rose –" Eddie started.

"_Don't!_" I cut him off. "Don't start"

"No, don't _you_ cut _me_ off. You are not going in there by yourself." He said, being stubborn.

I was a little shocked by his outburst, he usually knew better than to fight with me.

"I can do whatever the hell I –"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. He pinched my chin with his two fingers. He was using all the strength he had. "I said _NO!" _ He said in a voice that made Adrian and Christian flinch.

"Eddie, you don't understand, Dimitri is in there, _ALIVE,_ I don't want them to ... kill him." I said, letting all the tears I held escape.

"I know you ... love ... him Rose, but you can't risk your life for him." Eddie said, using his softer voice now.

"I have to, he isn't a Strigoi anymore Eddie." I told him.

"I Know, I know everything, Adrian told Lissa, and Lissa told me and Christian" he said. "You just can't risk your own life"

"I can do whatever the hell I like!" I said, "I'm not leaving him in there, I'm going in. Whether I'm alone, or not alone, I'm going in. You are taking them and getting the other guardians, understood?" I asked him, using my firm guardian tone, which obviously didn't work.

"No Rose, _you_ listen to _me_, I'm going to take both of them back to the academy, your coming with me." He told me.

"I'm not going, neither is Christian. Take Adrian, he is weak." I told Eddie.

Adrian looked hurt that I told him to go with Eddie but he didn't question me. I gave Eddie a quick hug and Adrian a kiss on the cheek. Adrian blushed and Christian laughed. I shot him another cold glare and he looked away.

Christian did a queen wave, trying to be funny.

Nobody laughed.

"Be safe, and don't go in until we get the guardians" Eddie yelled at us.

"No worries" Christian yelled back.

With that, Eddie and Adrian ran off.

"He fucking wished I'm staying outside!" I said, "Coming?" I asked Christian.

"Hell yeah!" Christian said, "Let's go kick some immortal ass!"

I smiled the best I could manage and grabbed Christian and we began to walk into the cave. Christian and I made an unstoppable Strigoi fighting team. With my guardian training, and his Moroi fire magic, we were killing machines. If it were any other Moroi, no way would I have risked their life by taking them in, no matter who was in there, but with Christian it was different.

We entered the cave with its many passages and I instantly put my hand out for Christian to grab. I didn't want to lose him. He grimaced at me but I gave him another of my deathly stares and he exhaled and slid his hand into mine.

His hands weren't like Dimitri's hands; Dimitri's were big, warm and calloused from years of training, where as Christians were average sized, hot and soft.

As soon as his hand touched mine, flashbacks of the times I had slipped into Lissa's head while here and Christian were making out appeared. I remembered how his lips felt against her skin, how captivating he was to her. I suddenly wondered what it would feel like for me to kiss him, what it would be like for his lips to touch me.

_Fuck!_ What was I _thinking?_ I was definitely going crazy.

"Which way all mighty leader?" Christian asked, laughing at his own stupid joke.

I listened hard, but I couldn't hear anything in the dark, seemingly empty cave. There was two possible ways we could go. Left or right. I couldn't hear anything from either way. Without really knowing I came a decision. "Um, left" I said. With that, I lead him off.

We walked for about 5 minutes, until I finally heard voices.

"I don't _care_ Arek; we can't just feed off him forever." One of the voices said.

"Shut up Kris, How did that even happen, that bloody shadow-kissed girl probably had something to do with it." A second voice said.

The voices were getting closer, until two Strigoi finally stopped in front of us.

"Are you _stupid _or _stupid_?" One of the Strigoi asked me. The voice sounded like the first guy, so I'm guessing his name was Kris.

"Neither, why do you ask?" I said, trying not to smirk at his dumbness.

"As if you would bring a Moroi in _here_! Hah." He said. He didn't get to say much more, Christian set him on fire. He threw a fire ball at the other, which burned his head, while I stake his heart.

"As if you thought a Moroi would do _that_ dickhead!" Christian said, to the dead Strigoi.

"Two down, god knows how many left." I told Christian. "Save your strength, you're going to need it"

"Thanks for the encouragement dearest friend." Christian said trying to be funny again.

We kept walking until we came across a path which lead to two passageways, one on the right and one on the left.

"Eeny, meeny, miney, mo" Christian said, pointing back and forth between the passageways.

"Let's just go left again." I told him, saving him the trouble.

We stepped through the passageway and it was obviously the wrong choice. There were at least 15 Strigoi in there – no exaggeration.

"Oh holy shit!" Christian said, while he started throwing massive fireballs at the Strigoi that looked older. Typical Christian, trying to save me the trouble of killing the elder ones.

I started sparing with the Strigoi that ran toward me; he looked as if he would have been only about 16 when he was awakened. He landed a huge blow to the side of my head, and it sent my flying across the room.

Strigoi surrounded me, trying to finish me off. I fought the young one off me, and shoved the stake through his chest.

I looked around and Christian had killed about 7 Strigoi, leaving me about 8 Strigoi to kill. I staked about 2 easily, but it was starting to take its toll on me. I could tell that Christian was starting to get tired as well, as he was leaning against the wall. Christian tried to throw a few fire balls, but they came out smaller than he expected them too. The fire balls he did throw distracted the Strigoi giving me a chance to stake them. In about 5 minutes I had only one Strigoi left. This one was older than the rest on the Strigoi, and he had the face of death. He pushed me up against the wall, and sank his teeth into my neck, Christian threw a small fire ball at his head but it wasn't enough to distract him. I slashed his arm with the stake and shrugged it off like it was a small scratch. How old _was _this guy? Christian threw another fire ball at the Strigoi, this time it enclosed his head in fire, so that he couldn't see anything. I shoved the stake into his chest, and he fell to the floor, limp.

I was exhausted and so was Christian. I walked over to Christian; he was still leaning against the wall, fighting for his breath. I waited with him, until he could move again.

That's when I heard footsteps.

_Lots_ of footsteps.

I grabbed Christian and got up, oblivious to the fact that I was exhausted. I hid behind the opening of the passageway, waiting for the Strigoi to emerge from the darkness.

The first came through the passage and I jumped on it, ready to stake it, until I realised who it was.

"_ALBERTA!" _I screamed. "I mean Guardian Petrov!"

"Did you... _kill them ALL_?" she asked.

"I had some help." I said. Looking around to see Stan's face, his jaw was propped open. I would have to remind myself to laugh at that later.

"Rose..." Alberta started.

"I know what you're going to say... you don't have to say it." I told her. "I already know I should have risked a Moroi's life, I know I should have been more careful, I know!"

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say what a good guardian I think you could have made and that I am extremely proud of you" she said. As soon as she talked about my status in the guardian field, her face turned thoughtful. She leaned over and whispered something to Stan and he nodded.

"Rose, Eddie told us everything. I want you to lead us. We know that Guardian Belikov is alive. We want you to take us to him, and bring me him back to the academy. I _trust_ that you will make the right decisions, it will decide your future, use your _leadership_ skills." She said some words like they had hidden meanings. I still didn't get her. She wanted _me_ out of all the guardians here, to lead them.

"Go ahead Rose, you're the leader, and everything everyone does is up to you now." Alberta said, being completely serious.

I couldn't believe this, but I would try to be the best leader I could be. I put on my 'guardian' tone of voice.

"Guardian Alto, take the Moroi back to the Academy, the rest of you, follow me." I said, trying to speak boldly, while on the inside I was trembling with fear. "We are going to get Guardian B-Belikov and bring him back to the academy.

I lead the guardians out of the left passage way and into the right. There was no sign of Strigoi in this room, just a small chair.

Tied to that chair, was a weak but alive, guardian I only knew too well.

"Dimitri..." I breathed and ran over to him.

**(A/N: SO yeahh, whaddya think?? Love/hate/whatever :) THE GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOU WITH A MEGAPHONEEEE!!!!! Oh yeah, and if there were any grammar errors, tell me, I didn't check as thoroughly as I usually do :)**

**Cheers guys,**

**AshleyJonasx**


End file.
